


Dream Of Mercy

by FelicityNickwells, nmbjbo, SkylerScull1



Series: Undertale: AlTeRCoDe Series [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB Chara (Undertale), AMAB Frisk (Undertale), Aborted Undertale Genocide Run, Ambassador Frisk (Undertale), Ambiguous-Gender Frisk (Undertale), Attempted Undertale Genocide Run, Chara & Frisk (Undertale) Share a Body, Chara (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Chara (Undertale) Redemption, Chara Possessing Frisk (Undertale), Chara remembers everything and is the one to always remind them what happened last time, Creepy Chara (Undertale), Depressed Sans (Undertale), Flirty Frisk (Undertale), Flowey (Undertale) Redemption, Frisk has trouble remembering resets sometimes, Frisk relies on Chara for everything, Genderfluid Frisk (Undertale), Goat Mom Is Best Mom (Undertale), Mentions of events and characters from some of my other story's, Murderer Chara (Undertale), Narrator Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), POV Alternating, POV Chara (Undertale), POV First Person, POV Frisk (Undertale), POV Multiple, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Pacifist Frisk (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus has "Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder", Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Post-Undertale Soulless Pacifist Route, Protective Chara (Undertale), References to Undertale Genocide Route, SOULless Chara, Sans (Undertale) Has Night Terrors, Sans (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans has anxiety, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Soul Bond, Time Loop, Tsundere Chara (Undertale), Tsundere Flowey (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityNickwells/pseuds/FelicityNickwells, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nmbjbo/pseuds/nmbjbo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerScull1/pseuds/SkylerScull1
Summary: "Why does it hurt so much Chara?" Frisk asked in a hurry. "What am I forgetting?""Nothing, I don't know, go back to sleep Frisky"Frisk has a bad dream and wakes up with a bad headache and a grumpy ghost friend. Is they're something Frisk is forgetting?





	1. Start Over

We entered the judgement hall and looked at the bright glowing SAVE star next to us, filled with determination we took a step closer and let the errie light fill our sight, “Chara Lv 19 Final Corridor, we’re finally here Frisky!” I whispered into our shared mindscape, Frisk whimpered and sobbed, they struggeled and whinned but they gave up, no matter how much Frisk screamed ‘Chara stop, please stop!’ I won’t give up, not now not ever.

It was such a beautiful day for kids like me and Frisk to make some friends but no we didn’t make any friends.  
We had fun, lot’s of FUN, but we made enemy’s, monster kind was scared of us, It wasn’t always like this.

We killed many, but their was a time when Frisk had all the friends in the world, but my dear Frisky got sick and died….. just like I did oh so many years ago.  
Frisk was forced to reset, to throw away her happy ending.  
But now, we are here, in the judgment hall.  
We killed everyone, the only monsters left was Sans, Asgore, and Flowey. Maybe Alphys was still alive if she didn’t kill herself already.

In the judgment hall Sans said his usual lines “Birds are singing, Flowers are blooming, On days like these…. Kids like YOU… SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!” Frisk fell on the ground and started crying, I guess they were stronger then I gave them credit for.

I should have expected it, after all in a lot of the other timelines Frisk and Sans had been best friends but in this timeline Sans hates Frisk, I walked over to Frisk and looked down at them.

“Pathetic…” I said as Frisk started to mumble the words “I’m sorry” through their shakened cry’s, Sans looked down at us in pity, he seemed disappointed in us.

“Kid, I… well… expected more from you, you killed my bro, then you cry? You expect me to spare you… right?” Sans said… we didn’t answer him, he glarred at us, we were scared.

“Answer me kid!” Sans sighs, Frisk looks at Sans and then gets up, at my orders Frisk gets OUR knife ready and I possess them, opening our eyes we stare up at him blankly.

“I don’t expect you to forgive me… I just… want you to understand… I’m just a puppet… I didn’t mean to hurt anyone.” Frisk said as Sans turned our soul blue and then lifted us into the air.

“you expect me to believe that?!” Sans yelled as Frisk went flying across the judgement hall, we hit the wall, Frisk was badly hurt.

“Amusing….. show him what we’re made of partner.” I commented as Frisk got up.

“I don;t want to do this anymore Chara!” Oh? Frisk thinks they can just give up after all this time? No. You choose this, it’s time to END this Partner!

“KID JUST RESET ALREADY!” Sans said as he fired a Gaster Blaster at us.

Our world was surrounded with white light and a horrible pain in our chests and our head.

We woke up in pain and to the smell of Butterscotch Cinnamin Pie.

“Frisk Lv 1 The Surface 6:34 AM, Stay Determined~”


	2. Surface Problems

#  Chapter 2: Surface Problems _Written by Nathan, Skyler and Felicity_

 

“Chara?” Frisk asks as they wake up fully, her head hurts and they feel dizzy but they push through the pain as they sit up in bed and call out Chara’s name.

 

" _ Greetings Frisk. How was your sleep? _ " Chara asks as they look at you, their red eyes were brighter then last night.

 

“Bad dream..” Frisk tells them as they force themselves out of bed and pick up the pie on the floor, they always loved Toriel’s cooking.

 

" _ It was only a nightmare Frisk, you were only dreaming. _ ” Chara replied calmly. “ _ There is nothing to worry about. _ ”

 

“Maybe… but that felt too real. But, it never happened either…” Frisk sighs, beginning to eat the pie from Toriel.

 

“ _ Frisk…… are you ok? You seem nervous… _ ” Chara asks, they seem worried about Frisk. They look the other way as they wait for Frisk to finish eating.

 “ _ I know this isn’t the first time you’ve had a dream like this…. What… happened this time? _ ” Chara asks Frisk after a few seconds of waiting.

 

Frisk refuses to answer the question, skipping over it. “Do you want to do anything today?”

 

“ _I don’t know, maybe_ **_SAVE_** _again? Sleeping might be an automatic saving system but I think we should be careful and_ **_SAVE_** _again._ ” Chara asks softly, they seem worried and don’t seem to be letting up on that tradition any time soon.

 

Frisk sighs and as they lift their hand a bright red light coats their hands, in the middle of the room a bright star appears and as Frisk touches it, the star fades away, Frisk is filled with determination and hope for a better future on the surface.

 

" **_Mother made you breakfast, the smell of butterscotch-cinnamon pie filled with a mother’s love fills you with determination~_ ** " Chara says to Frisk as the SAVE point disappears, they seem just a little more solid.   " **_File Saved._ ** "

 

Frisk stares at Chara blankly before walking up to the door and leaving the room, still in their sleeping clothes. Frisk walks down the hallway, the walls were painted a lovely purple and the carpet was gold with red swirls on it, they walk past several doorways before reaching the stairs, Chara follows silently as they go down stairs and enter the living room, The living room walls were a pretty light blue, the entryway to the kitchen was right next to the stairway.

 

Frisk smells bacon and eggs, they follow their nose into the kitchen where Toriel was humming a song softly as she cooked breakfast.

 

Toriel was wearing a royal purple turtleneck shirt, under the turtleneck was a dark blue and pink polka dotted dress and white fluffy pants.

 

“Hi mom.” Frisk says softly, their voice was uneven and scratchy, it seems like they haven’t used it in a long long time or at least doesn't use their voice that much, Toriel smiles gently as the eggs are done cooking, right next to her on the counter is a plate of bacon, Toriel hands you a plate of Bacon and scrambled eggs before sitting down at the table and eating her own share silently.

 

“Frisk dear, how was your sleep? Any more nightmares?” Toriel asks, she eyes shine with motherly worry and her magic briefly smells of spices and gives of a feeling of protectiveness, worry and safety. Frisk loves mom so much.

 

Frisk briefly smiles at Toriel before saying “Fine” and beginning to eat her bacon and eggs silently. Toriel sighs as she finishes her food and gets up from her seat at the table to wash her plate in the sink.

 

“Oh my child… you do know you can tell me anything do you not? I will not tell a single soul if you wish so.” Toriel says gently as she pours soap on the plate and turns on the sink, she washes it carefully and quickly before washing her own hands and looking back at Frisk with a kind smile.

 

“Don’t wanna.” Frisk replies after a moment, she doesn't want mom to worry. Chara snorts as they look away.

 

“ _ Mother knows best Frisky~ _ _ ” _ Chara teases as they smirk at Frisk.

Frisk glares at Chara before quickly finishing her food and handing it to Toriel who puts it in the sink to wash later.

 

“Young one, would you please go get dressed? We have another meeting today, Undyne and Asgore are coming over to get us at 7:00.” Toriel tells Frisk as she ushers them out of the room and towards the stairs quickly, Toriel seems nervous and she keeps pulling at her sleeves with her claws.

 

“It’ll be ok mum.” Frisky says softly before heading her requests and going up the stairs once more, Frisk rushes down the hallway and into her room as fast as she can.

 

“Ideas?” Frisk asks Chara quickly and even softer and quieter than before, they had a really bad sore throat that never seems to go away since they first fell underground, it made it hard for Frisk to talk, it was kinda weird, they don’t remember it being that way before.

 

“ _ Pink shirt with a salmon colored stripe, long blue skirt and black tights _ _. _ ” Chara directs quickly as they look at their nails, Frisk quickly does as she’s told and gets the clothes items requested.

Chara politely looks away as Frisk gets out of their purple nightshirt and pants and changes clothes quickly to the requested items. As soon as Frisk’s done they grab their phone and race out of their room, down the hallway and down the stairs where Toriel was waiting patiently.

 

“Don’t forget to put on your shoes my child.” Toriel reminds Frisk gently as she steady’s Frisk with one hand to prevent them from falling when they trip over their own feet.

 

“ _ Good going Frisky~ _ ” Chara teases them again, amused as they follow Frisk silently as Frisk races to the door to pull on their soft black boots quickly, they race back to Toriel and await her approval.  Toriel looks over Frisk’s clothing choices silently before holding up a finger and going upstairs to her room to fetch a bow. 

When Toriel returns she ties the bow to the top of Frisk’s hair and hums in approval.

 

“You look wonderful little one, Asgore and Undyne should be here shortly. While you were getting dressed I got a text saying that Alphys might be coming as well my dear.” Toriel tells Frisk as she takes their hand and pulls them into her lap on her rocking chair, Toriel gently brushes Frisk’s hair out with her claws and untangles each knot carefully.

 

“Are you sure young one that your making the right choice?” Toriel asks as she holds Frisk tightly to her chest. “Mom doesn't want to lose you.” Chara whispers.  “Mhm” Frisk makes a sound of approval and nods their head quickly.

 

“If this is what you wish I won’t stop you young one, I believe you’d make a wonderful ambassador my child.” Toriel smiles gently as Frisk twists in her hold to hug Toriel tightly before jumping out of the chair to wait by the door.


End file.
